Steppenwolf
History Origin As one of the New Gods, Steppenwolf is the brother of Heggra, and the uncle of Darkseid. He is also a member of Darkseid's Elite. He leads the military of Apokolips and also rides a hover bike which may be at the same level of technology as Orion's. Bylan 5 Steppenwolf is one of the earliest survivors of Doomsday, the monster who once killed Superman. 245,000 years ago, Steppenwolf takes an Apokolips shuttle with Darkseid, Master Mayhem and a small crew to the planet of Bylan 5. The planet holds delicate natural materials Apokolips needs for weaponry, material which would be destroyed in the event of an invasion. The forcible marriage of Darkseid to the planet's princess comes to an end when Doomsday attacks. Master Mayhem is swiftly torn apart. Darkseid ignores Steppenwolf's orders to use Omega Beams and engages the creature in hand to hand combat. Steppenwolf sees the destruction wrought has doomed the planet and all who live on it. He teleports Darkseid out of harm's way, agreeing with Darkseid not to mention this to anyone. Doomsday escapes by stowing away on the Apokolips shuttle. Death Steppenwolf helped Darkseid murder the wife of Darkseid's hated rival, Highfather. Highfather later tracks down and kills Steppenwolf in retaliation as the murder reignites the war between the two sides. Ressurection Though dead, he is resurrected and with a new costume though considered a "mockery", Steppenwolf is given the job of running Darkseid's military forces. He went on to fight The Flash (Bart Allen) and the Justice League. Terror Titans Steppenwolf appears as a member of the board of the Dark Side Club. He is killed by Clock King, who was using the Club for gladiator fights and simple cruel amusements. Post FlashPoint Steppenwolf and DeSaad torture Superman upon Apokolips until he is rescued by Batman. After Darkseid's defeat, Steppenwolf flees to Earth 2 and tries to conquer it, successfully killing the Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman of that Earth. However, Batman's sacrifice defeats Steppenwolf and he is forced into hiding in Dherain. Powers and Abilities *'Leadership' *'Weaponry' Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Steppenwolf/Gallery In Other Media *Steppenwolf was seen in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Apokolips Now" voiced by Sherman Howard. He led a horde of Parademons against the city of Metropolis in his search for Superman. Steppenwolf's aircraft was then shot down by Dan Turpin (piloting an Army chopper) and fell into the ocean. *Steppenwolf reappeared briefly in Part I of the Justice League episode "Twilight" voiced by Corey Burton. Retreating from an aborted invasion of New Genesis, Steppenwolf's ship was crippled and teleported, via Boom Tube, right into Darkseid's stronghold. Steppenwolf was presumably killed beforehand by the noble but otherwise merciless Orion. *Steppenwolf appears in the Batman: The Brave and The Bold episode "Duel of the Double Crossers" voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He appears as Mongul's champion of the arena Batman and some other alien gladiators end up fighting him. Steppenwolf was defeated when Jonah Hex came to the aid of Batman. Steppenwolf also appears in "Death Race to Oblivion". He raced on Mongul's behalf against the other heroes and villains for the fate of Earth. After losing the race to Batman, Mongul blasts Steppenwolf for his failure. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Steppenwolf_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/steppenwolf/29-37500/ Category:Villains